Seth
'Seth '''is a student at Preston High. He is the main character in Peluca. He is portrayed by Jon Heder. Character Seth is an awkward teenager who is bullied by Randy. He makes outrageous claims about himself, complains a lot and is odd in personality. Napoleon Dynamite is heavily based off of Seth. In Peluca, Seth is first seen waiting for the bus. He gets on the bus, which is oddly empty except for two small boys in the back. He ties a rope around a wrestling figure and throws it out the window to watch it. In class, Seth is harassed by Randy in class until Pedro puts a stop to it by hitting Randy. At lunchtime, Pedro, Gail and Seth decide to skip to find Gail a wig. Seth attempts to buy a lottery ticket to get enough money to buy a wig, but fails to do so because of his age. Gail's mustache manages to fool the clerk into selling him one however, and they win $10 from it. At a clothing store, the trio see a $7 wig that suits Gail, but Seth sees a $5 dollar fanny pack that he likes. Conflicted, Seth decides to buy the wig for Gail out of friendship. On the bus ride home, Seth decides to give the wrestling figure to one of the little boys. Quotes (When asked what he wanted to do that day) ''"Whatever I feel like I want to do, gosh!" "Randy, go find your grandma or something, you're bugging the heck out of me, gosh!" "Where'd you get such incredible reflexes?" "Your technique, it reminded me of this one move I learned in this ninja book I have. It's pretty much illegal by now, but it teaches, like, all the pressure points and how to kill someone, like, with your own "numchucks"." "Why does Gail have his hood on like that?" (When told he has P.E. next) "Aw, I hate that class. Psh. Do you guys wanna ditch that class and come with me to the thrift store? I wanna see if they have any new fanny packs. And I'll bet you we could find Gail a really nice wig." "Aw, guys, I'm low on cash flow right now. Aw, let's go to the gas station, I wanna try to get an Idaho lotto ticket. Is that okay?" "Hey, how's it going? Those eggrolls are looking really good. I might get me some later on (indiscernible). You know what? I think I'm just gonna buy me one of them lotto tickets. My wife says I gotta stop, but, you know, I'm just feeling really positive today. Just wanted to try out my luck." ''(When refused service) ''"Uh, I'm just gonna go get my I.D." "Gosh! They didn't sell me one. Dang!" (After scratching the lotto ticket) "Yes! Yes! Three spuds, ten dollars. You picked a good one! Yes." "That's such a great deal. It's awesome. Aw, seven dollars, aw, incredible." (When checking out the fanny pack)'' "That's awesome. Sweet, a cupholder. Awesome. Five dollars? For this? God."'' "Wow. Gail, you look like a medieval warrior." "Well guys, I gotta go to an FFA meeting. We have a competition in Malan next week, and we're taste-testing whole milk. I had an excellent time with you guys today. See ya." Category:Peluca Category:Minor Characters